Never say goodbye
by PameCrissColferette
Summary: Serías capaz de todo por amor? Al parecer Blaine si! Klaine One Shot


_**Bueno, es algo apresurado, pero la idea me surgió cuando leí una pequeña historia en una página de facebook y bueno, se me ocurrió hacer esto..**_

_**Es un shot, asique empieza y termina aqui.. Es bastante triste y me emocioné un poco bastante mientras la escribia..**_

_**Gracias a mi sis Diannis por bancarme desde el otro lado, no se que haría sin ella.**_

_**Ahora si, no les resto mas tiempo, ni glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser asi, sería transmitido a las 00hs y en codificado.**_

_**A leer!**_

* * *

_**Never say goodbye**_

-Oh mi amor.. Me haces tan feliz! Quiero estar con vos para el resto de mi vida.. Te Amo, juntos para siempre..

Esas eran unas de las últimas palabras que se habían dicho.. Esas eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza de Blaine desde que Burt lo llamó desesperado diciendo que la casa se había incendiado y Kurt había quedado atrapado entre las llamas.

-Tiene el 70% del rostro quemado, junto con el 50% de su brazo izquierdo y un poco de su torso. –exclamó el doctor dirigiéndose al morocho y al padre del castaño que estaban con lágrimas en los ojos. –Por suerte despertó y no tiene ningún otro síntoma ni nada que se le parezca.- suspiraron son alivio y destellos de felicidad- Pueden pasar a verlo, exclamó.

Kurt estaba con toda la cara, el brazo y gran parte del torso con grandes vendas blancas, solo podían ver sus hermosos ojos azules asomar tras las vendas y ver como veía a ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. Los 2 hombres ahogaron sus llantos y limpiaron sus lágrimas, no querían estar mal para él, el ojiazul no lo merecia.

-Todo estará bien amor – exclamó Blaine con amor, tomándole la mano que tenía sin vendaje y dándole un beso en el exterior de la misma.

-Gracias al cielo que estas bien hijo, casi me muero cuando alcanzaba a llegar a casa y vi las llamas.

-Bien?.. Todo estará bien? – bufó el menor - Esta todo mal, quedarán cicatrices enormes en mi cara, ya no podré ni salir a la calle, mucho menos actuar ni nada que se le parezca, yo no quiero vivir asi- soltó el castaño con un tono de ira y decepción en la voz.

-Amor tu eres y serás siempre hermoso para mi, esto no cambia nada.-susurró el moreno mirándolo con ternura y nunca mas digas que no quieres vivir, eres jóven lleno de vida y con toda la vida por delante; yo nunca te dire adiós.

El castaño se limito a asistir, y guardar silencio, cerrando los ojos, mientras miles de pensamientos invadían su mente haciéndolo soltar varias lágrimas que quedaban retenidas en la venda bajo sus ojos. Sabía, imaginaba, que las cicatrices que le quedarían serían eternas y harían que su vida cambie para siempre. Su piel de porcelana, al ser tan fina y delicada se habia destruido totalmente con las llamas, y el doctor le habia afirmado que en su caso la cirugías no funcionarían

-Te amamos hijo, no sabes la felicidad que tenemos de que estés con nosotros - suspiró el mayor. -Tenia mucho miedo de perderte.

Los días pasaron, el joven fue dado de alta y volvio a su casa. Debía ir todos los días a curación para que hidraten su piel y cambien las vendas. El ojimiel lo acompañaba y sostenía su mano cuando las vendas eran removidas y dejaban al descubierto el rostro lleno de quemaduras de Kurt.

-Soy un monstruo – exclamaba el castaño, - mi vida esta arruinada.

Blaine se limitaba a observarlo con amor y apretaba su mano como teniendo miedo que el ojiazul se le esfumara por el aire, mientras que con la otra se secaba las lágrimas que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos color miel.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron, y junto con ellas las vendas se fueron achicando hasta resumirse a dejar las cicatrices del castaño completamente al descubierto.

Blaine insistía en que salgan a disfrutar como solían hacerlo antes de la tragedia, pero el castaño se negaba rotundamente negándose a salir de la habitación. El ojimiel, que prácticamente se había instalado en su casa, se quedaba toda la tarde con él en el cuarto mientas veían televisión, hablaban o simplemente se quedaban en silencio haciéndose compañía.

-Quiero que me dejes – exclamó Kurt mirando de reojo al moreno – Quiero que salgas y que busques a alguien que te pueda dar mas que esto.

Blaine abrió los ojos como platos. –Qué? Te volviste loco? Yo no te dejaré, nunca te diré adios, Te Amo Kurt; nunca podría amar a otro!

El castaño lo miró y continuó su discurso: -Mira Blaine, yo se que me amas, yo también te amo, pero esto no es lo que mereces, esto no es lo que quieres para vos. –susurro el castaño- Mereces a alguien con quien puedas disfrutar de la vida, de los paseos, de los viajes, alguien que te ame y te acompañe siempre sin importar donde vayas. Alguien con el cual te sientas orgulloso de mostrarlo enfrente de todos sin asustar a alguien. Yo no soy digno de tenerte, mira lo que soy, un monstruo.. Te aburrirás de mi, verás a alguien mas a alguién, te enamorarás y me cambiarás, lo entenderé, y te dejaré ir, pero prefiero que no sea asi, prefiero que sea ahora, asi el dolor será menor –dijo el ojiazul con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Como puedes saber que es lo que quiero- soltó Blaine con los ojos desorbitados y bastante molesto – Te dije que te amo Kurt, no te cambiaría por nada.. Mas allá de todo lo que digas para mi sigues siendo hermoso y eso no cambiará nunca. Dejame decidir a mi que es lo que quiero para mi vida. –dijo Blaine sin rodeos

-Antes de que digas lo que acabás de decir, esta pensando conmigo mismo y habia tomado la decisión, solo que buscaría la ocasión para ello, pero viendo lo que acaba de pasar lo diré ahora.- cerró los ojos y lleno sus pulmones de aire; su corazón se aceleró y mirándolo a los ojos, amándolo con la vida, entregándole su corazón empezó a hablar – Mira Kurt, tu eres precioso, eres mi ángel y digas lo que digas siempre estaré contigo. Nunca te diré adios, y nunca me alejaré de tu lado. Mira, tengo algo importante que decirte. – el castaño abrió los ojos expectantes, mirando la cara de Blaine, notaba que escondía algo – Anda Blaine dime, que pasa, no me asustes, soltó el ojiazul – Kurt, hace un tiempo que vengo sintiendo molestias en los ojos, asi como picazón y ardor, a veces es insoportable, asi que fui al médico – el castaño lo miraba con preocupación- Mis ojos están enfermos Kurt, el doctor me dijo que ya es tarde y que no puedo hacer nada, voy a quedarme ciego, en menos de un año mis ojos no funcionarán mas y... –el corazón de Kurt se detuvo de golpe, la lágrimas comenzarón a salir a borbotones escuchando al ojimiel. – ¿Me amarás igual cuando no pueda verte? –El castaño sintió como su corazón se estrujaba mientras que envolvia al moreno en un abrazo apretado y lleno de amor. -Oh Blaine, mi amor, eso no tienes no que preguntarlo; Te Amo con mi vida. Se fundieron en un abrazó como intentando ser uno solo, a la vez que el moreno besaba los labios del ojimiel con amor y dulzura; cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron poniendo sus frentes juntas y en un suspiro ahogado el ojimiel volvió a hablar – Kurt? Te casarías conmigo antes de que mis ojos puedan verte por última vez? – El corazón del castaño se aceleró y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios.. Para siempre Blainey!.

* * *

Meses después, el castaño y el ojimiel se juraron amor eterno ante las leyes acompañados de sus familiares cercanos y amigos. Disfrutaron de una hermosa luna de miel y se fueron a vivir juntos.

El tiempo pasaba, las heridas de Kurt se cicatrizaban cada vez mas, dejando partes de piel brillosa en la cara del castaño; por su parte el ojimiel iba perdiendo su vista cada día un poco mas, pero el brillo de sus ojos cuando estaba con el castaño nunca se apagaba.

Hasta que de a poco ese día que no desearon nunca había llegado, Blaine no veía absolutamente nada y el ojimiel sintió que un nudo se le ajustaba en su pecho. – A partir de ahora, sin importar lo que pase, seré tus ojos – le dijo Kurt con seguridad y dándole un beso casto en los labios. – Nunca te dejaré solo.

Desde ese día, Kurt jamás se desprendió de Blaine. El morocho podía sentir como el ojimiel se relajaba y disfrutaba cada vez que hacían el amor. El ojimiel sabía que desde el día del incendio el menor no se había sentido cómodo con su cuerpo nunca mas y aunque sonará egoísta, el saber que Blaine no podía ver esas horribles cicatrices sobre su cuerpo lo hacía disfrutar mas y entregarse completamente en los brazos de su amante.

Y asi, vivieron su vida, Kurt se aferró a la vida de Blaine convirtiendose en sus ojos, su luz, su guía y Blaine se encargaba de hacerle saber que mas allá de que él recordaba el rostro del castaño a la perfección, el no poder verlo lo hacía ver con los ojos del corazón y podía asegurar que amaba al castaño mas que a la vida misma.

Juntos vivieron una larga vida acompañandose el uno al otro, amandose mutuamente mas allá de las diferencias, hasta que cierto día, cuando Kurt estaba por cumplir sus 70 años, su corazón falló y Blaine no logró que el ojiazul despierte.

Desesperado, el moreno (ahora con el cabello blanco, tenia 71 años) llamó desesperado en busca de ayuda. La ambulancia llegó, pero como era de esperar, Kurt se había marchado para siempre.

Blaine sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, sin mas que hacer, se sentó y frotó sus ojos, acercándose sin chocarse con los médicos y agarrando sin error y con seguridad la mano de su esposo, besó el revés de su mano mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

El doctor, que conocía a ambos de sus rutinas de consulta que ambos realizaban anualmente, dirigió su mirada a Blaine entrecerrando los ojos. –No me mire así, -exclamó el ojimiel,- acaso no puedo despedirme de mi esposo? – el doctor abrió los ojos como plato acercándose al hombre que estaba de pie al lado de la cama. –Tus ojos Blaine; tu ves? –Ante la mirada antenta de todos, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar- Hace 51 años, la casa de Kurt se incendió dejando esas enormes cicatrices en su cuerpo – dijo señalando y acariciando las marcas del otro hombre las cuales conocía a la perfección, desde ese día el brillo de sus ojos se apago y creyó que yo no lo amaría mas y que me buscaría otro. En ese momento supe que tenía que hacer algo para que el confiara en mi y nunca se fuese de mi lado, asique fingí ir al médico y esta enfermedad para poder seguir a su lado, viendo su hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos en los cuales me perdía, al principio fue difícil, pero después, al saber que contaba con su guia y apoyo todo fue mas fácil.. Sabe lo que fue, que recién después de dos años de casados, cuando de alguna manera había confirmado que yo no veía, dejar la luz encendida y volverle a ver las mejillas sonrojadas y la cara de placer cuando hacíamos el amor? Sabe lo que fue que después de mas de dos años de estar encerrado, por fin se arregló y salio a la calle de mi mano, orgulloso, guiándome el camino y diciendome que el me cuidaría?

-Lo que hizo esa una locura- exclamó el doctor asombrado, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar- Quiere decir que hace 50 años que fingió estar ciego solo para que Kurt estuviera a su lado?

-Aunque no lo crea, viví los 50 mejores años de mi vida, al lado de la persona que mas amé, amo y amaré en el mundo, y si yo no hacía eso, él siempre hubiese desconfiado de mi y hubiese buscado la forma de dejarme libre para que yo sea feliz por otro lado, si importarle que el era mi felicidad. Lo hice por él, pero también lo hice por mi, era el amor de mi vida y nunca iba a decirle adios.

Los médicos se miraron entre si, con lágrimas en los ojos, y decidieron que lo mejor sería medicar a Blaine para que ellos pudieran retirar el cuerpo se su esposo si que éste sufriera, ya que debido a la edad su corazón estaba bastante delicado. No sabían que había el morocho ahora que se había quedado solo, no tenian hijos o familia la cual podría hacerse cargo, asique en cuanto el ojimiel despierte le preguntarían si necesitaba la ayuda de alguien o que pensaba hacer con su vida. Tenían miedo que, después de todo lo que había hecho éste por amor, la ausencia del mismo lo dañara y causara daños a su vida.

En cuanto el ojimiel concilió el sueño, los médicos se dispusieron a llevarse a Kurt. Durante el efecto de las pastillas Blaine soñó, mas bien, lo vió, vió a Kurt radiante, si sus cicatrices en el cuerpo, hermoso, la piel le brillaba y sus ojos lo miraban con ese brillo que Blaine tanto amaba.

-Viniste amor,- le decía el castaño dándole un beso casto en los labios, -Recién me fui y ya te extrañaba, dijo.

-Te dije que nunca te diría adios- insistió el ojimiel tomándolo de la cintura.

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia el lago que se encontraba tras ellos en el cual se reflejaba un sol brillante.

-Es hermoso- murmuró Kurt cerca de su cuello.

-No mas que tu cuando te sonrojas- dijo, sabiendo que dicha frase causaría eso en el ojiazul.

-Te amo para siempre, dijo acariciándolo,- Para siempre, exclamó.

* * *

El hombre nunca despertó.

* * *

**_Dije que era una idea un poco rara, pero triste a la vez.._**

**_Gracias por leerme! Espero sus Reviews.. Recuerden que en la semana actualizo I Have Nothing.. Muakk :*_**


End file.
